


Stuck

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Apologetic Jared, Holidays, Kissing, Limp Jensen, M/M, No Sex, Protective Jared, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in Austin, Texas. Jared and Jensen had planned a surprise for Thomas and Shep except when plans changed there was a miscommunication and Jensen didn't get the message. He finds himself stuck in a very tight place and while Jared's struggling to get him loose they get help by an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Minor language but nothing major or explicit in this one.
> 
> Beta'd by: Cappy712.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Author Note: So this is what comes from having new glasses over Thanksgiving. The muse's brain goes sappy while adjusting to the darn things. This has been complete but I held it back until closer to Christmas. True, it's most sap and kissing. No sex this time, sorry but I couldn't logically work it into this one. I'll try before the season is over for a hot holiday fic. Enjoy.

**Stuck**

T’was the night before Christmas and all was quiet or so it should’ve been in the Padalecki household in Austin, Texas.

Jared Padalecki was half asleep beside his wife while their sons slept down the hall…or so he thought they were both asleep until he felt his hand tugged followed by the soft voice of his oldest son.

“Daddy? Daddy, wake up,” Thomas Padalecki sounded more worried than scared so that ruled out a normal nightmare but when he tugged again his soft voice went to one that was annoyed; one that Jared blamed his sons surrogate uncle for. “Daddy, wake up. Uncle Jensen needs you.”

That made Jared wake up more as he finally pried an eye open to see his son standing beside him dressed in his Christmas PJs that Jared was sure Gen had put the boys in to look cute but he thought his oldest looked more like a little candy cane. “Uncle Jensen is home sleeping waiting for Santa to come to JJ,” he kept his voice low to avoid waking his wife up. “Which is where you need to be so Santa will come to you and Shep.”

Jared had known his oldest son had thrown a minor mutiny because he wanted to have a sleepover with his favorite person in the whole world, JJ Ackles; the daughter to Jared’s co-star/best friend/and top secret boyfriend.

Though to be honest with himself Jared had almost thrown a mutiny himself after a day with his mother’s family, some of whom didn’t approve of his career or his life, and he wouldn’t have minded a sleepover with JJ’s father if the two stars of Supernatural hadn’t agreed to spend Christmas Eve in their own homes in Austin, Texas.

“ _Dad-dy,_ ” Tom gave his father a look that Jared also blamed Jensen for teaching him as he squished his little face up in frustration that Jared wasn’t paying attention to him. “Uncle Jensen is stuck in the chimney and if you don’t get him out Santa won’t come. So go help Uncle Jensen cause his head is oozing like my knee did when I fell and…”

Jared’s brain woke up fast at that, sitting up to pluck his son up onto the bed. “Uncle Jensen’s in the chimney and his head is…oh…sh…shoot,” he was fast to correct the curse that wanted to come out when it clicked what his son was saying and also why. “Oh…my God.”

“Jared, you did call Jensen earlier and tell him that not so brilliant scheme you two had been vetoed by your wives and your producer?” Gen asked where she was obviously not sleeping.

“I forgot,” Jared swore under his breath, grabbing for his sweatshirt before passing Tom off to Gen and bolting out of the bedroom, down the steps and into the living room where the huge Christmas tree had been left out to show Santa where to place the presents.

He and Jensen had decided it would be cute to have Jensen dress up as Santa and come down the chimney to surprise Tom who’d planned to hide and wait for Santa to come. They’d measured the top part of the chimney, had rigged up a safe rope system that would both lower and then pull Jensen back out but they hadn’t measured the inside of the chimney since Jared had assumed it would be the same size.

It had been Gen who’d informed him that it wasn’t. It had been Gen and Danneel, as well as a call from a very vocal Jeremy Carver, which told Jared if he let Jensen go down a chimney that Carver would make his character do something very unlike Sam Winchester as soon as he could.

So Jared was supposed to tell Jensen the plan was off but that day Jared had been distracted by too many loud and vocal people at his parent’s holiday get together; which also kept him from calling or texting Jensen as much as he normally would’ve.

Now as he skidded to a stop in front of the fireplace to see scattered little presents on the floor, a dropped bag inside the chimney with drops of blood on the red velvet and then Jared was on his knees so he could bend his 6’4” body up inside it to look up and feel his heart go into his throat. “Jen?”

Jensen Ackles’ eyes were closed but at Jared’s voice the one arm that was hanging loose lifted toward his co-star. “So…this is not good,” he decided, voice more strained, his Texas drawl a bit more pronounced in his pain; eyes opening to stare in Jared’s face. “I want to gank whoever built your chimney, dude. Put that on the bucket list.”

“I am so sorry, Jen,” Jensen could see the way his friend’s other arm was pinned between his body and the brick of the chimney, twisted painfully behind him; he also saw the bruise and blood on his forehead. “I…I meant to call you today but then my aunt decided to start harping on my acting career and how Gen and I were raising the boys and stuff and I got angry and…I am so sorry. I’ll…I’ll get you out just hang…damn,” he cringed at his use of words as one eyebrow lifted. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t get the pulley system hooked up cause I’d looked inside and saw how skinny it looked,” Jensen winced as he tried to breathe but it hurt since his chest was part of what was pinned upside down. “I slipped on something up there and fell…Jay…try not to pass out. I think that’s what I’m about to do,” he urged when he watched Jared’s face pale.

Jared shook his head, knowing he needed to do something and fast. “Okay, I’ll get you out. I will,” he promised, starting to back out to grab his phone but paused to lean back up and gently touch Jensen’s face. “Mad at me?” he asked quietly, expecting the other man to be but felt Jensen’s free hand cup his face.

“No, I’m not mad at you, Jay,” Jensen wasn’t; he was mad at himself for slipping. He should’ve listened to Danneel and called Jared. “Just don’t kiss me right now cause I’m really close to throwing up from this pain and being upside down.”

“I’ll call Dad. He’ll know what to do to get you out,” Jared moved to grab his phone but came right back so he wouldn’t leave his friend alone in this situation. He heard Jensen muttering something about never living this down but Jared didn’t know who else to call…at 2:35 in the morning on Christmas Eve. “Dad? I…have a problem.”

Less than 15 minutes later, Gerald Padalecki was standing beside the fireplace in his younger son’s home rubbing his face with both hands while trying to decide if he should laugh or yell at both young men. “Son? What exactly is Jensen doing stuck in your chimney?” he asked while really not sure he wanted to know the answer given he was one of the few people who knew of his son’s relationship with his co-star.

“I’ve heard of fantasy play but this is taking it over the top, little brother,” Jeff, Jared’s older brother, said from where he’d knelt inside the chimney to get an idea to how bad Jensen was pinned and also to look at his twisted and trapped shoulder from the viewpoint of an Orthopedic surgeon.

“It’s not like that, smartass,” Jared muttered, hating this whole mess and wishing he could just use some butter and slip his friend loose but that hadn’t worked too well and Gen had yelled at him for making Jensen more uncomfortable while she bundled the boys up to take them to Jensen’s home, planning to spend the rest of the night with Danneel and JJ so Santa could come to all the kids.

“I was supposed to be Santa,” Jensen’s voice was sounding more tired, as well as rougher and that was worrying Jared. “It…didn’t work.”

Gerald eyed the chimney. “We could try to break the mortar loose and take the bricks out but…”

“Nope, he’s jammed too close,” Jeff pulled out to eye his father grimly. “We need to get him out the way he went in and that’s from the top but we’ll need to get a machine to make it easier.”

Jensen groaned and Jared closed his eyes. “How long will that take?” Jared asked, worried about his boyfriend being stuck upside down too much longer. “He seems to be getting quieter.”

“I have a friend who’s got a cherry picker he uses to trim trees. I think it’s tall enough to work,” Jeff replied. “He lives about 30 minutes from here so I’ll call him while Dad and I head over there. You just stay with Jensen, keep him talking and try to keep him awake if possible. He’ll be fine, Jared,” he reassured his brother as he caught the worry shining in hazel eyes.

Jared hoped so but he couldn’t help feeling guilty about this. He grabbed a blanket, a wet cloth to wipe the blood away and some pillows to put in the chimney so he could kneel better. “Jen? Do you want some water or coffee or…never mind, bad idea,” he knew that before Jensen shook his head slightly. “Can you talk to me or does it hurt too bad?”

“It’s hurting a lot more than it was before and my other arm is going kind of numb so…” Jensen forced his eyes open to look at Jared. “Talk to me?” he asked, needing the voice of his best friend to keep himself from panicking or passing out from pain and dizziness.

“I missed you today,” Jared wasn’t sure what to talk about since his brain was working in too many ways to think of a way to help Jensen while they waited for his dad and brother to get back. “Mom asked why I didn’t invite you, Danneel and JJ since you’re family too but I just couldn’t put you or them through my aunt’s ridicule and opinions. I think I should’ve just taken Gen and the boys and spent the day with you guys. This wouldn’t have happened if I had.”

“I don’t blame you for this, Jared,” Jensen’s free hand reached out and he felt it immediately grabbed and held tightly. “It’s going to be fine. I’ll be fine…just stay with me?”

“Duh,” Jared smiled; wiping the dribble of blood off of Jensen’s head gently but still felt the bump that was forming. “Do you still feel sick?” he asked in concern, getting to the point where he would try to chip some of the bricks away to at least given Jensen some room to breathe.

Jensen did but he knew by the slight shake in Jared’s voice not to say that because he didn’t want to scare his co-star more than he was. “Mainly just dizzy,” he admitted, fingers stroking through Jared’s hair to give himself something to focus on when the sound of the doorbell was heard. “You expecting anyone this late or early?”

“No, not unless Gen or Danneel decided to call the cops to get you out,” Jared frowned, hesitant to leave Jensen while he answered the door but he was also curious to see who was ringing his doorbell at 5 in the morning. “I’ll go see who it is.”

Jared got to the door by the third ring of the bell, pulling it open without looking to see who it was and then stood there to stare. “Ummm. Okay. This is…you’re not…if this is Jeff or Misha’s idea of a joke then I’ll be a brother less and the show might be recasting an angel.”

“Hello, Jared. I see there’s a small issue delaying me tonight since your chimney seems to be stuffed with someone not me,” the jolly looking older man with white hair, white beard dressed all in red remarked with a kind smile. “Is there anything I can do to help you and Jensen out of this little jam? I do have some experience with too small chimney spaces.”

“Ummm…uhhh,” Jared blinked, rubbed his eyes before looking again to still see the kindly looking Santa-like figure at his door. “Okay, sure,” he stepped back because he was too stunned to do anything else. “Jensen? I think I was drunk before I went to bed and now I’m hallucinating…or else Santa Claus is inside my house because you’re blocking my chimney and he can’t get down it.”

“Santa couldn’t fit inside this chimney if I can’t fit, dude,” Jensen returned with as much of a scoff as he could manage right then, only to frown after a second. “Jared? Did you say Santa Claus? Jolly looking older guy, red suit, black boots, and white beard with a belly that shakes like a bowl full of jelly or so the story goes?”

Jared glanced back to see twinkling blue eyes looking back. “Yeah, all of that,” he nodded. “I’m thinking either my brother or Misha won’t be seeing New Year for this joke.”

“Misha does have a very poor sense of humor at times I will give you that,” the older man said with a shake of his head, adding as he went to bend down to look inside the chimney. “Though he’s always had that ever since he was a boy; there was plenty of years where he spent more time on the naughty list than the nice one.”

“Holy shit, dude! Who’d you let inside the house?” Jensen knew he was upside down, fighting a concussion, the chill of an Austin December stuck in a chimney but he still wasn’t sure who he was looking at when a round face with a long white beard and a red hat trimmed in white fur looked back at him.

“I see why the elves mentioned there was a change in plans in my delivery to Tom and Shep. You shouldn’t be in the chimney, Jensen,” Santa chuckled at the wide eyed look of the man stuck there. “Chimney’s should only be used by those with centuries of experience. This is quite the jam you boys have got here.”

Jared was standing close in case this happy and friendly looking Santa-like person turned out to be a deranged fan or some other nut while Jensen had closed his eyes before opening them again to still see the same face watching him.

“So…you’re really Santa?” Jensen guessed he could’ve blamed this on being upside down for too long but it was hard when the guy chuckled and sounded just like he thought Santa should sound. “This isn’t a joke cause y’know right now I’m not in mood?”

“It’s against the rules for people to see me but given that you’re blocking my entrance to Jared’s house I thought I should see if I could help get you loose,” the older man took another look before nodding to himself. “This won’t take too long to fix. I’ll have you out in a blink of Rudolph’s eye.”

He slipped out to give a nervous Jared a friendly and reassuring pat on the arm. “Don’t worry, Jared. He’ll be fine once we get him unstuck and you get him warmed up. Now, I’m going up on the roof. I need you to be down here with him to try to cushion it when he comes loose. Can you do that, son?”

“Uhhh, but…he’s too stuck to slip free,” Jared was still half certain this was not real and he was just imagining this whole nightmare. “He’ll hurt his arm if I tug him or…”

“No, no tugging involved,” Santa replied with a reassuring smile, patting a small pouch on his belt. “There’s a magic secret to how I get down all these chimneys with this belly, my boy. That secret is how Jensen will come loose and all you have to do to be there for him…like you always are.”

That made Jared go still, eyes zipping down to see a brighter twinkle in those blue eyes as well as sly little knowing smile and he felt his face heat. For some reason that was beyond him, it didn’t bother him so much that his and Jensen’s parents knew about their relationship but knowing that Santa Claus also knew they were more than plutonic friends made him blush.

“Oh…umm…he…I…we…where does this put us on that list if I admit to what you’re hinting at?” he finally asked, unable to lie to the smiling holiday icon when he looked just so damn cheerful.

“Jared, I don’t judge people on what they do or how they live. It’s your kindness and good heart that determines naughty or nice and you and Jensen both have such huge hearts that the Mrs. and I weren’t surprised when you fell in love,” Santa replied with a full laugh that did shake his belly. “It also wasn’t a surprise when Tom’s letter arrived and one of his wishes was for his Daddy to be able to spend time with Uncle Jensen so he wouldn’t be sad. Of course he also wished for JJ to move in so they could play all the time too.”

“Jen, you’re paying for the wedding when our kids get married,” he called out in the running joke between them since there was no doubt how close their kids were to one another.

“I’d like to be out of your chimney before that happens, Jay,” Jensen suddenly clenched his teeth to bite back a hiss of pain but it was still heard because suddenly Jared was there, looking concerned. “I’m okay, babe. I just tried to suck in my breath and…it hurt.”

Jared went to reassure his friend when he looked toward the top of the chimney at the sudden sounds heard from above them, feeling his heart skip a few beats when he swore he could hear hoofs pawing the shingles along with the jolly old man speaking to someone else as he explained the situation.

“No one will believe this, Jen,” he whispered, eyes locked to the top of the chimney to see a smiling face peeking over the edge to wink at him before opening his small pouch.

“Jared?” Santa called down. “Once I sprinkle this, count to five and then brace him as he slips loose,” he explained, adding with a chuckle. “I’ll make sure the boys get their gifts at Jensen’s home. Oh, and I left your presents under the tree. Merry Christmas, boys.”

Jensen was frowning, confused at what was supposed to be happening since he hadn’t caught all of the conversation that happened outside the chimney. “Jared? What’s…whoa!!”

He’d felt something fall on him and before he could ask Jared what was happening he felt something give and then he fell the rest of the way down the chimney and into Jared’s waiting arms with a startled oomph and a grunt.

“Jen!” Jared hadn’t been sure what to expect but he’d managed to get himself into position so that when whatever happened did so he caught Jensen and took the brunt of the fall; arms automatically encircling Jensen carefully in case he’d injured his arm or shoulder by being stuck for so long. “Hey, you okay? Can you move? Are you feeling sick? Or cold? Do you want me to call 911 or take you to the hospital or…”

A finger touching his lips slowed down his rush of words as Jensen slowly tried to move his stiff arm, feeling it pull some but he didn’t think it was broken or out of place. “Can we get out of the fireplace and you can ask me all of that?” he asked, still feeling a little woozy from being in that position for so long but Jensen wasn’t about to go to the ER unless he had to.

“Yeah, hang on, let me help you out and over to the sofa,” Jared moved quickly but carefully as he stood up and then helped his friend out, steadying him when Jensen swayed a bit too much when he first stood up. “Jensen?”

“Just weird to be standing on my feet and not my head,” Jensen squeezed Jared’s arm to reassure him that he really was fine and just regaining his balance. “You’d better call your Dad and Jeff before they lug a piece of machinery over here for nothing.”

Jared hated to leave Jensen even that long so he got his friend to the sofa, got him wrapped in a blanket to help get him warm from the chill of the chimney and then went to make them both coffee while he phoned his father.

It took a little longer than he liked to try to explain why they didn’t need the machine and how Jensen got unstuck until finally Gerald Padalecki decided not to commit his son for telling him Santa Claus got Jensen loose and that he’d call again if it looked like his friend needed to go to the ER.

“They think I’m crazy,” Jared muttered when he went back to the living room with the coffee to see Jensen’s eyes were closed as if he was asleep. “Jen?” he called softly, torn between waking his friend up in case he shouldn’t be sleeping until they saw if his head was hurting or letting him rest.

In the soft light of the tree and the light from the other side of the room, Jared could see the cuts, bruises and scrapes on Jensen’s head, face and one arm and he winced in pained sympathy for him. He also knew he needed to check how badly bruised Jensen’s chest or mid-section was given how tight he’d been stuck but he didn’t know if he should right then.

He was in the process of setting the mugs down to adjust the blanket a little to keep Jensen covered while he built an actual fire in the damn fireplace that caused him so much problem that night. He and Gen rarely used it since it was usually warm in Austin but that night was chilly and he knew Jensen would be cold so he built one.

Jared had just finished when he felt eyes on him. “I thought you were asleep and didn’t want to wake you,” he said while moving back to sit on the edge of the sofa to see green eyes watching him sleepily. “How’s your head?” he asked with concern, wanting to touch but afraid of causing pain or discomfort.

“It’s sore like I figure I will be in the morning when you have to drag my ass over to my place so we can see what we need to build, fix, put together or buy batteries for that we forgot,” Jensen yawned but did slowly sit up to accept the mug of still hot coffee that clearly had a good sized shot of whiskey added to it. “So…was that really Santa or was I upside down too long?”

“I…I think it was cause after you dropped loose I swore I heard sleigh bells and reindeer but maybe we’ll just keep this between us?” Jared knew no one would believe them. He was just relieved to have Jensen out of the chimney and wished he could just hold him now but was worried about causing the other man more pain. “How about you soak in a hot bath while I see if I can find some clothes from the last time you stayed here?”

A hot bath did sound good as Jensen’s muscles were now starting to stiffen up. “I’d say sleep first but yeah, that might help,” he groaned as he went to stand and felt Jared’s hand on his arm; eyes noticing the two small packages under the tree. “Umm, did you do that?” he asked with a nod to the tree.

“No, because I thought you and I were exchanging our gifts this weekend when the girls take the kids to visit their families and it’s just us,” Jared eyed the gifts and recalled Santa’s words to him about leaving gifts. “Want to see what they are?”

“You bring them and the clothes in while I’m in the tub,” Jensen knew his way around Jared’s house just like Jared did Jensen’s new home a few miles down the road. “And Jay?” he paused as he took a step toward the guest bathroom downstairs. “No peeking.”

“At you or the gifts?” Jared teased with his first real smile since waking up that night. He was also relieved to see Jensen’s lips curve up. “I don’t have that much willpower, Jen.”

Jensen chuckled, running his fingers up Jared’s arm to curve around the back of his neck to bring him closer to him as they shared a slow kiss. “You can peek at me…not the boxes,” he whispered.

“Oh God,” Jared groaned at the suggestions that gave him but was trying to be good and not do anything but maybe cuddle that night after everything Jensen had been through that night. “I’ll be in as soon as I grab some stuff and give Gen a call so she can tell Danneel you’re not stuck anymore.”

By the time Jared had grabbed some spare clothes, made the call, retrieved the two small gift boxes that didn’t even rattle, Jensen had been soaking for about 15 minutes.

The guest bathroom had a large tub with whirlpool jets that right then combined with the heat of the water was like heaven to his now sore body.

Jensen knew the following day would be a nightmare but he’d grin and bear for it. He winced as he touched the lump on his head while waiting for Jared to come to check the scraps on his arm, shoulder and back. “Remind me that we’re not doing any more surprises for the kids that involve tight spaces,” he remarked when he heard Jared enter the bathroom.

“I will spend the rest of our off-time making this up to you, Jen,” Jared also knew he’d make sure that Jensen didn’t move too much the next few days. “This is all my fault and…geez, those look bad,” he knelt down to see the bad scrapes along Jensen’s back, sides and one arm. “Jeremy’s gonna hurt me if you’re not healed by the time we need to shoot again. Your Mom’s gonna hurt me…hell, _my_ Mom will hurt me once Dad tells her about this,” he muttered and reached for the antiseptic.”

“I’ll protect you from my Mom but your Mom scares me so you’re on your own there,” Jensen hissed at the burn but stayed still to feel warm lips slid down his face. “I want to fool around but my head is starting to hurt more so can I get an IOU on sex tonight and promise you a mind blowing experience the first night we’re alone and I don’t feel like I was dragged behind the Impala down a gravel road?”

Jared would have been surprised if his boyfriend had felt like making love. He wouldn’t have let them do more than cuddle or make out a little because of that so he smiled in understanding. “We have a lot of time for sex, Jen. Y’know I’m fine with just sleeping together so I can wake up with you…unless you think you’ll be too sore in case I move too much or…”

A sudden tug on his hair had Jared’s head being pulled up to meet deep green eyes. “I don’t care how sore I am or might be when we wake up but I will be waking up to you beside me, Jared,” Jensen told him firmly in the tone that never failed to make Jared shiver. “Love you, Jay,” he murmured into a slightly hotter kiss that Jensen knew to break before either of them went too far. “Now…hand me a towel so we can see what Santa left us.”

With a dimpled grin and a laugh, Jared reached for a large fluffy towel as Jensen stood up. He went to look for the clothes he’d brought in when fingers curled into his shirt to keep him there.

“I said you could peek, babe,” Jensen loved that even after eight years of being together Jared could still blush at things like watching him dress or undress if they weren’t in the process of making out.

“Yeah, but if I peek then I’m going to break my promise to be good and I don’t want to hurt you more than my plan and forgetfulness already has,” Jared made himself look at the floor until he felt Jensen’s arms wrap around him from behind and his neck was kissed. “I love you, Jensen.”

“I know, Jay. I love you too,” Jensen had left the shirt off and was glad Jared had brought him a pair of sweats instead of jeans because the scrape he’d discovered on his leg would be a bitch with denim. He honestly wasn’t sure how that old guy managed to get up and down chimneys without having his skin rubbed off. “Did you shake ‘em?” he asked knowingly.

Jared was like a big kid and Jensen had seen him with presents before so he knew these would’ve been shaken before Jared got to him.

“Yeah, but they didn’t make any noise so I’m at a loss,” Jared sulked a little at that, sitting beside Jensen on the king size bed in the guest room. “The boxes are too small for anything that I can think of and what would Santa bring us?”

“We’ll open them together and find out,” Jensen had given his a slight shake just to see Jared smile at him. He removed the ribbon to open the shiny gift box and frowned at the small velvet box inside that seemed to match the one Jared was eyeing. “Dude?”

“Umm, okay…so don’t panic but Santa kinda knows we’re more than friends,” Jared swallowed the sudden lump that had built in his throat. “Jensen?”

Lifting his eyes at that Jensen figured there could be worse things than Santa Claus knowing he and his best friend were lovers. He ran his fingers over the box before opening it slowly to see a simple gold ring on a chain laying inside. “Huh,” he murmured while trying to cover the sudden surprise as well as the rush of emotion.

“Jen?” Jared’s eyes were on the identical ring in his hand. “There’s an inscription,” he whispered tightly, unsure of what he should think.

Jensen felt it but didn’t have to read it because he knew what it said; he knew because he knew what he’d had inscribed when he ordered the rings 9 months earlier but had left in their home in Vancouver. “‘ _Forever yours, forever mine. Love forever_ ’,” he quoted, looking over to meet wet eyes with a slight curve to his lips. “I guess I could try to get Santa on breaking and entering since I left these in the safe at home in Vancouver. I…I wasn’t sure after I bought them if I should…mhmm!”

Jared’s lips crashed down on his with a sound that was part laugh, part sob as he went to hug Jensen but at the last second remembered his bruises and started to pull back only to be held still when a strong arm wrapped around him.

“You…you bought me a ring,” Jared knew he and Jensen had never talked too seriously about things once the show ended even though Jensen had said it would take more than ending credits to split them up. “You bought me a ring and had it engraved.”

“I know we can’t wear them out yet, that’s what the chains are for, but I wanted you to have something to show my commitment to you. To show my promise that no matter when the show ends that _we’re_ not ending, Jared,” Jensen smoothed his fingers over Jared’s face, wiping the tears he felt there away and followed his soft kisses. “One of these days I swear to you that I will tell everyone what you are to me. I’d do it now except we’d have Eric on the doorstep yelling since we promised to keep it quiet for now.”

Jared often wished they could reveal it to others except their wives, the parents and a very few chosen friends but he knew the reason they couldn’t. He also knew Jensen would probably pick the first convention they did after the show ended since that would just be something his boyfriend would do, especially if he knew it would shock people.

“I love you, Jensen,” Jared stared at the ring for another moment before slipping the chain over his head to let the ring lay against his chest; watching as Jensen did the same with his. “I’m sorry you got hurt tonight but…I’m not sorry that you’re here with me tonight or that I’ll wake up to you in a few hours.”

Jensen tried to put the pain out of his head as he gently nudged Jared back until they were both lying on the bed. “I’ll ignore the whole hanging upside down in your chimney and the pain I’ll be in the next few days just for those reasons, Jay,” he kissed Jared slowly, no heat just love. “We’ll sleep, then wake up and have Christmas with our families and then…” he paused to lick over Jared’s lips until he got a soft moan. “And then in a few days it’ll just be us and I’ll show you how much I love you.”

“Can we make out sometime today if I manage to distract the kids?” Jared asked as he settled with his head on Jensen’s good shoulder, fingers curling around the ring that laid on Jensen’s chest.

“Yeah, if I can move we can,” Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s hair to see a sleepy smile. “Merry Christmas, Jared,” he whispered before he thought his boyfriend was asleep.

“Merry Christmas, Jensen,” Jared returned softly. “Next year we’ll rent a reindeer for the kids.”

“So long as it doesn’t have to fly or I have to ride it then that we can do,” Jensen chuckled.

Both actors soon fell to sleep since morning and phone calls to wake them would come far too soon. Neither were awake to hear the sound of bells overhead and a jolly old man laughing as he wished them a ‘Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and more successful seasons.’

**The End**


End file.
